


Abundance

by Pineprin137



Series: Jensen Takes a Sick Day [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Caring Jared Padalecki, Caring Misha Collins, Coughing, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Jensen Whump, M/M, Miserable Jensen, Multi, Nausea, Public Humiliation, Sick Jensen Ackles, Sickfic, Sneezing, Stomach Ache, Supernatural Creation Conventions, The cast has each other's backs, Vomiting, not the fun kind, poor jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Sometimes Jensen's job sucked.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki
Series: Jensen Takes a Sick Day [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1416841
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This used to be included in Rolling Around In My Head, where I empty the stories taking up space in my brain when I'm trying to write, but after a comment on it, I decided to continue and make this its own fic. 
> 
> Obviously, it's a sick fic, and it's me so you know things will get gnarly before it's over. I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but I'm rolling with it for now.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Now, let's bring on disgusting, nasty, flu-ridden Jensen!

Jensen rolled over, burying his face into the pillow. Hair tickled his nose. It twitched once, twice-- “Achoo!” 

“Ugh, Jen…that’s gross,” Jared mumbled after he got showered with his boyfriend’s snot. 

“You’re telling me.” Jensen grimaced, rolled back over so he could reach over Misha’s body to grab the box of tissues sitting on the nightstand. 

Jared shifted onto his back so he could observe the other man. “How are you feeling?” 

Jensen blew his nose, coughed roughly into his elbow. “... worse.” 

“Poor baby.” Jared sat up and leaned against the headboard of their large king-size bed. He wrapped an arm around Jensen, coaxing his boyfriend to lay on him. Jensen snuggled into Jared’s soft blue tee-shirt. Jared used the opportunity to check on their houseguest. Misha was still asleep. 

Within a few minutes, Jensen had fallen back asleep so Jared busied himself checking his phone until the alarm went off at six. He reached over to shut it off then slipped out from underneath Jensen. 

Misha opened his eyes and yawned, offering Jared a sleepy smile. 

Jared returned the smile. “I’m going to hop in the shower, you coming?” Misha nodded and followed him over to the bathroom door… completely naked. 

Misha preferred to sleep in the buff while both Jared and Jensen preferred to keep their underwear on. Today, however, under the mound of covers, Jensen’s feverish body was concealed by a long sleeve t-shirt and a pair of sleep pants. He’d been feeling chilly since yesterday afternoon. 

While Jared stripped, Misha adjusted the temperature of the water. Stepping into the large shower stall, Misha nodded in the direction of the bed. “What about Jensen? 

“He needs the rest. He woke up a little earlier and told me that he’s feeling worse.” 

“Oh, man. That sucks. You guys have the gold panel at eight, right? Then what?” Misha asked as he ran the soapy washcloth over his lover’s toned body. 

When the warm cloth coasted over his balls, Jared had to stop and think for a minute. “Uh, what was the question?” 

Misha chuckled, “What’s your schedule for today?” 

Warm water washed down Jared’s strong back, dripping between his ass cheeks. “We uh, we have… Gold… And then, uh, photos? Meet-and-greet… the main panel this aft-- afternoon. Break for dinner then auto--  _ oh my god…  _ ” As he talked, Misha dragged the washcloth over his dick and sucked on Jared’s nipples. 

Harsh coughing came from the bedroom. The spell broke and Jared sighed, “If he can make it that long, anyway.”


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they ventured down to the lobby to wait for Clif, the breakfast buffet was closing up. Jared hurried over to grab a few snacks for the road while Misha and Jensen took a seat at one of the tables. 

Jensen brought his elbow up to cough painfully into it. Misha frowned and smoothed a hand over his back then offered him the cup of water Jared had just dropped off. 

“Ugh. Thanks,” Jensen managed before another coughing fit took his breath away. 

When Jared finally joined them, he had two plates. One was piled high with strips of crispy bacon and scrambled eggs, the other had two slices of buttered toast and a bagel smeared with cream cheese. Jensen leaned against him feeling miserable. His nose was already turning red from all the rubbing and blowing, his voice was gravelly, and he knew he had at least a low-grade fever. 

Jared gestured to the plate with the toast and bagel. “Which do you want?” he asked. 

Jensen scowled before pushing the plate away. “Neither.” 

“Jen, you have to eat something... ” 

“No, thanks.” Jensen crossed his arms then snuggled into the other man’s chest. 

They continued back and forth, Misha watching their exchange quietly. When Jensen started to get annoyed and it triggered another fit, he reached across the table to grab the bagel. As the two men resumed their argument, he snagged a few strips of bacon from Jared’s plate and piled them on top of the cream cheese. He finished building his bagel sandwich just as Clif walked through the doors. 

Jared waved their bodyguard over to give him the low-down on Jensen. 

Clif raised one eyebrow and crossed his arms. “He looks like shit. What the hell happened after I dropped you off last night?”

Jensen answered by flipping him off. Jared rolled his eyes. “He’s sick, probably the flu.” He turned towards his boyfriend, “Jensen, you can’t do that. There are fans sitting right there.”

The sick man just glared, “Do I look like I care?” Unfortunately, the serious expression on his face was ruined by a series of sneezes finished by a round of coughing. At the end of it, Jensen’s brow creased and he laid his head on the table. 

Jared stroked his boyfriend’s hair and exchanged a quick look with Misha. He asked Clif, “Think we can stop somewhere on the way? He’s not going to make it without taking something.” 

Clif checked his watch. “Nah, you guys are going to be late as it is. I’ll talk to Steph and see if one of the volunteers can go.”

“Alright. Mish, you ready? It’s time to go.” 

Misha looked up from his breakfast sandwich and nodded. He and Jared then coaxed Jensen to get up and walk to the car. A small group of fans waiting for the shuttle tried to engage the trio of actors as they walked by. Jensen managed a weak smile and nod before he started coughing again. Jared smiled and waved, asked them if they were having fun so far, did any of them have photo-ops later? 

The seven girls were visibly disappointed when the two lead actors started moving towards the door. Misha couldn’t stand it. He didn’t have anything until later that morning so he decided to stay. 

He offered the others a mischievous grin. “I’m going to catch up with you losers later. These ladies seem very interesting and I think I’d like to stay and chat.” He turned toward the girls. “As long as you don’t mind?” 

The girls’ eyes were wide as they smiled and nodded. Misha waved to his lovers then nodded at Clif before taking a seat next to one of the girls. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure why all the chapters are so short...

Jensen swallowed cherry-flavored spit with a wince. His throat was killing him and the cough drop one of the employees had handed him wasn’t doing much. The Breakfast Panel started in about fifteen minutes and he felt like utter crap. His nose was running, his head was throbbing, he felt dizzy whenever he stood and he was burning up. He’d already shed his jacket and was seriously considering just walking out on stage with only his thin tee-shirt on. 

He coughed into his fist, grimacing at the sticky residue left by his cough drop. He leaned his head back to rest against the top of the couch and closed his eyes to keep the room from spinning. 

“How are you doing?” 

Jensen opened his eyes and blinked at Jared. “Never better.” 

Jared sighed, held his hands up. “Alright, alright. No need to be bitchy. I brought you a gift.” He set a plastic bag on the coffee table in front of the couch then rummaged around until he unearthed two boxes. One was extra-strength cough syrup, the other was a box of cold and flu meds. 

Jensen sighed and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek then grabbed the cough syrup. He ripped the plastic off the lid with his teeth, unscrewed it. He took a deep breath, checking to see if he was going to erupt into another coughing fit. When he felt it was safe, Jensen lifted the bottle to his lips and took two healthy swigs of the cherry-flavored syrup. 

He flapped his hand until Jared handed him a cup of water. Jared chuckled. “You good?” 

“Yeah. Hand me the other one.” 

“Jen… I don’t think that’s a good idea. You only ate half of your toast.” 

“Jared, we have to be on stage in like five minutes. If I don’t take it then there’s no point in me going out there because I’ll just have to sneeze or blow my nose every two minutes.” 

Jared sighed, “Fine. But at least eat a little something more.” He reached back into the bag and pulled out a box of crackers and two granola bars. He held them up and nodded to Jensen. “Your choice.” 

The older actor rolled his eyes. “Just give me the damn crackers.” 

Jared opened the package, pulled out four crackers. After placing them in Jensen’s outstretched hand, he peeled off the foil backing of the cold and flu meds. Jared popped two orange capsules out but held onto them until Jensen had finished his crackers. The sick man had barely swallowed the pills when the announcer called out their names. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the longest chapter so far has vomiting. Surprise surprise...

After the breakfast panel, the boys split up-- Jensen headed toward his solo photo-ops while Jared hung out in the green room with their VIP guests. Before they separated, Jared made sure his boyfriend had everything needed to make it through the photo session: tissues, cough drops, a water bottle... even a small hand towel.

Jensen figured he must look like shit because as soon as he entered the room where Chris had set up all of his equipment, the loud music was turned down and the three ladies charged with keeping him on schedule started whispering. Jensen was too busy trying not to trip over cables to care what they were saying about him though. 

The shortest one approached him. “Hi, Mr. Ackles, you’ve got about twenty minutes before we start bringing in the VIPs and Gold attendees. Is there anything we can get you while you’re waiting?” The young lady seemed excited, gently bouncing on the balls of her feet as she spoke. 

Her perfume was making him light-headed and he blinked to try and clear his fuzzy vision. God, he really did  _ not _ feel well. 

“Uh, no. I’m--” he felt a tickle in his nose, rubbed his hand underneath it, “I’m good, thanks.” 

A second woman walked up to him. This one he was familiar with. He’d met Cindy that morning after arriving with Clif and Jared. Cindy had been appointed his handler for the day-- meaning she followed Jensen around, informing him what was next on the schedule and directing him where he needed to be. The handlers also took care of any ‘special’ requests. Such as, keeping Jensen plied with piping hot coffee and making sure there were towels on hand for Jared when he inevitably started to sweat. 

Cindy held a clipboard in her hands as she scribbled something down. She spoke without looking up.

“Alright, Jensen, this should take about an hour- hour and a half- tops. Then, you have a short break before your meet-and-greet and lunch. The main panel with Jared is set to start at two forty-five...” 

Jensen’s vision swam. He swallowed hard, trying to focus on what she was saying. Either Cindy wore the same perfume as the other girl or the strong floral odor was coming from the room itself, but either way, it was making him feel worse. 

Jensen cut her off, “Can you just-- I, uh, I- I need a minute...” 

When Cindy tried to argue, he held up his hand and walked over to the corner nearest the large trash can. He didn’t think he was actually going to puke but he didn’t want to risk ruining the carpet either. 

Fuck, his head was  _ pounding _ . He crouched down with his back against the wall, licked his lips. When the new position did nothing to improve his dizziness, Jensen leaned his head back and covered his eyes with his arm. 

“You okay, man?” 

Jensen didn’t open his eyes to answer their veteran photographer, “Dizzy.” 

Chris handed him a bottle of water. “Here, why don’t you try to drink some of this. It might help. Have you eaten today?” He asked, fiddling with his camera. 

The actor stood carefully allowing his body to adjust slowly before he took a sip of the water. He shook his head at Chris. “Jared forced me to eat some toast this morning. God, I feel like shit.” 

Chris frowned, “You want to cancel the session? I can call Stephanie and have her down here in five minutes.” 

Jensen gave him a weak smile. “Nah, I just need a minute.” 

“Take all the time you need, man. I’ll hold the wolves off.” With a gentle slap to Jensen’s back, Chris walked toward the ladies now hovering by the closed door. While Cindy appeared vaguely annoyed and kept checking her watch, the other two-- Bouncy and a redhead he hadn’t met yet-- glanced at Jensen repeatedly, wary of his condition.

It was ten minutes (Steph was _ definitely _ going to chew him out for that before they left tonight) before Jensen nodded to let them know the session could finally start. Only to bring everything to a halt when he used a hand signal to alert his handler that he needed everyone out of the room.

Jensen tried his best not to grimace in any of the photos but he knew that they were going to be horrendous. Even Chris had his limits and Jensen looked sicker than a dog despite Cindy, Laura  _ (Bouncy) _ , and Jade’s  _ (the redhead) _ best efforts. 

The chosen ‘photo op’ room was small on its own and the increased body count meant the temperature kept rising. Jensen had braved it and was wearing his jacket when he walked in, but he’d been forced to shed it about three photos in to the hour-long session. His fever had definitely spiked since he’d arrived-- sweat was pouring off of him. The convention volunteers did their best to keep the actor looking presentable; dabbing at his face with a towel, forcing him to drink more water, even arranging for a fan to be brought in. But it was no use, Jensen’s body temp continued to rise. 

Jade had just left to find him a new shirt when Jensen suddenly started feeling bad--  _ really _ bad. 

At first, it was just a dizzy spell, which was embarrassing enough. It threw off his balance, making him sway whenever he stood still. Then, he’d been posing with a young lady dressed like Charlie and the room began to spin. Not a gentle carousel-like spin, either. No. One minute Jensen was feeling miserable sweating bullets and the next, he was stuck in a whirlpool, the room twisting around him.

Jensen blinked hard, trying to fix his vision, but it didn’t work. Chris had to take several extra shots because Jensen kept messing them up. 

And when the next two ladies walked up to him? The more excited of the pair had tried to hug him and he almost fell on her thanks to his wonky equilibrium! Luckily, Cindy had intervened, quickly reminding the women that they weren’t supposed to touch the actors unless it was during the actual photo.

Cindy gave Jensen a concerned glance before walking a few steps away to remind the rest of the fans lined up in the room of the convention’s rules. With the fans distracted by the unexpected scolding, Jensen was able to turn his back to them. He wiped the sweat off his upper lip with the back of his hand then closed his eyes.  _ One hour… _

Unfortunately, Cindy’s gentle reminder somehow turned into a yelling match between her and a group of girls standing just outside the doorway. The increased noise made Jensen’s head throb painfully and his stomach churned. He rested one hand lightly on the source of his rapidly deteriorating condition and racked his brain, trying to recall today’s chosen hand signal for ‘Break’. 

A wave of intense heat washed over his body. Jensen instinctively gulped. He was running out of time… 

By now, his face was drenched with sweat, the excess perspiration having dampened his collar or dripped onto his shirt. Jensen pulled it away from his neck, swallowing down nausea. He licked his lips, slowly walked over to the counter to grab his bottle of water. It was already over half gone. Raising it to his mouth, Jensen took a careful sip. The water felt so nice on his scratchy throat he risked another sip; that was a bad idea. 

A sudden gush of water entered the actor’s mouth and he pressed his lips together firmly to keep it from spilling out. Jensen was fairly sure no one could see what was happening yet, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer. He needed to alert Cindy, let her know that the shit was about to hit the fan. Jensen frantically reviewed everything the younger woman had talked about on their way to the green room this morning.  _ What the hell was the fucking signal!? _

A second heave brought up more water. Jensen’s cheeks puffed out and he concentrated on breathing through his nose. 

Then, he felt a familiar pressure in his chest. Slowing his breathing, he attempted to keep it even.  _ He couldn’t cough! _ If he coughed, he would lose it. 

His stomach rolled ominously and  _ finally _ , he remembered. Jensen quickly moved one hand behind his back then laid his middle finger on top of his pointer finger, creating an ‘X’. 

Almost immediately, Cindy began yelling at the line, explaining that due to a technical difficulty, they would need to wait outside in the hallway. There was a lot of grumbling but, soon, the staff won out and the room emptied. Not fast enough though. Fans were still filing out when Jensen’s stomach clenched painfully and watery vomit spilled down his chin. Bringing a hand up to cover his mouth, he sprinted for the trash can. The heavy wooden door latched with a resounding click, the last fan having been ushered out. 

Jensen bent over the large can and coughed freely, vomit splattering onto the bottom. He panted, waiting for the next inevitable heave. When it came, it was rather intense and he couldn’t help but groan. The sick that sprayed from his mouth and dripped from his nose was no longer clear. This round was creamy white and if Jensen didn’t know better he would’ve said someone just ejaculated all over the bottom of the trash can. But he  _ did _ know better. He knew that it wasn’t some horny kid’s cum, it was actually the toast and crackers from this morning mixed with his fettuccini alfredo from last night. 

He snorted to clear his nose then coughed, expelling even more vomit. 

Although Jensen knew he was nowhere near finished, he had no choice, he  _ had  _ to push through. There were still around two hundred pictures to get through as well as his meet-and-greet and the main panel this afternoon. Hopefully, the convention team could find someone to stand in during his duo ops with Misha. It would allow him time to go back to the hotel for a much-needed nap after the main panel before he and Jared had to start their joint autograph session at seven. 

Jensen spat into the puddle at the bottom of the can and sighed. Time to get back to work. 

He cleared his throat. “Hey, Chris?” He said it without raising his head. He didn’t need anyone to see him with sticky vomit residue on his face. 

“Yeah?” Came the timid reply somewhere on his left. 

“Can you hand me the towel next to my water, please?” 

“Sure, man. You, uh, want the water too?” 

Jensen considered. He didn’t particularly feel like putting anything in his mouth right now, but the fans would probably appreciate it if he at least rinsed before continuing. 

“Yeah, that too.” 

When the items appeared in front of his face, he gave Chris a thumbs up so he would move away. Once the photographer walked over to join the whispered conversation in front of the door between Jade and Cindy, Jensen raised his head to drink from his bottle. He swished the cool water around his mouth then spat and wiped his mouth, chin, neck, and hands clean with the towel.  _ Thank goodness Jared had thought ahead... _

When he finally turned around to face the other people in the room, Jensen looked somewhat clean. His shirt, however, would be a problem. The actor had sweated through it while getting sick and also somehow managed to dribble vomit onto his chest. 

Someone knocked at the door and everyone froze. Cindy opened it a crack to see who it was. Whoever it was caused the woman’s shoulders to sag with relief. 

“I heard someone needed a change of clothes?” Misha joked as he walked into the room. His smile vanished as soon as he caught sight of his lover. 

Jensen’s cheeks were flushed, he was dripping with sweat and-- Misha didn’t really want to know what was all over the front of his tee-shirt. Jensen’s green eyes were a little glassy from his fever and he had the scrunched facial expression of someone who was trying to hold back...  _ something _ . Misha prayed it was a cough and not a mouthful of puke. 

“Wow, Jensen-- Just had to be the center of attention like always, huh?” His joke only received a pathetic snort before Jensen placed his hands on Misha’s shoulders. He rested his forehead against the other man’s chest. 

“This sucks,” Jensen mumbled.

“I know, baby. I know it does. But soon we’ll be able to head back to the green room so you can sleep until your meet-and-greet starts.” 

There was a heavy sigh that led to a shaky cough. “I threw up,” Jensen said. 

Misha snorted softly, rubbed his back. “I kind of gathered that from the state of your shirt.” Another cough. But this time, he felt spittle spray onto his shirt. Again, Misha prayed Jensen wasn’t about to vomit. 

The sick man sniffled. “ _ A lot. _ ” 

“Poor baby.” 

“Gonna do it again.” 

Misha kept his voice calm even as his eyes widened in panic. “Now?”

Jensen shook his head. “Can’t--” he sighed, “--have to finish the ops.”

Once the threat of being covered in viscous bodily fluids was no longer imminent, the older man relaxed slightly. After a few quiet moments stroking Jensen’s sweat-damp hair, Misha asked him if he wanted to change. 

“Do you want help putting on your shirt?” 

“Please.” 

“Alright. Nice and easy...” 

Misha grabbed the hem of his shirt, gently tugged it up over his chest then had Jensen remove his hands from his shoulders one at a time so he could remove the sleeves. Making sure all of the wetness was contained, he guided it over Jensen’s head and handed it to Cindy, who was hovering nearby. She passed him the fresh one 

They allowed the sick man a few extra minutes to collect himself before allowing the fans to come back in. The girls in line were thrilled to see Misha hanging out in the corner which helped distract from Jensen’s worsening condition. 

After every ten or so photos, Misha would offer Jensen his water bottle then stare at him until he drank. The fans found his concern adorable and tittered as they waited in line. 

Of course, once the fans were standing right next to Jensen, it was obvious he wasn’t feeling his best, so the conversation was minimal, hugs gentle, and smiles kind. Most of them told him to “feel better!” or “get well soon”. It was sweet, but Jensen was tired... and sick. So, as much as he normally enjoyed interacting with the fans, he really just wanted to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

By the time the photo-op session was over, Jensen felt exhausted. He’d started coughing again about halfway through and his fever had gotten worse. When Misha used the thermometer from the backstage first aid kit, it’d read one hundred and two point five. Jensen’s entire body was sore after throwing up and he couldn’t stop coughing and all he really wanted to do was curl up in bed. 

Richard greeted Jensen as soon as he entered the green room, “Hey, Jens-- Woah! You look awful!” Rob shook his head, smacked him. 

Jensen ignored both of them, beelined for the couch at the back of the room. There was a tall handsome dark-haired man sitting on it and Jensen desperately wanted to be in his arms. Misha had abandoned him just before the end of the ops to go to his meet-and-greet so Jensen’s boyfriend was a welcome sight. 

He collapsed on top of Jared, groaning when it jostled his stomach and made him cough. 

“Not feeling any better, huh?” Jared asked as he began rubbing Jensen’s back. 

Jensen shook his head, clenching Jared’s shirt in his fist when the room spun. “Need to call Steph.” 

“Meet-and-greet going to be too much?” 

“Yeah. I threw up during the photo ops and my throat is killing me. Look at me-- I’m a mess, Jare. They paid good money to see me on my game, not so far off that I hardly look the part.” 

Jared leaned down to kiss the top of Jensen’s head. “Okay. We’ll talk to her.” 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Jared stroking Jensen’s hair while Jensen sniffled and rubbed his nose. 

Jensen got so relaxed he forgot he couldn’t breathe properly. So, instead of sighing happily, he ended up snorting. Which would have been fine except he was lounging against Jared and the position forced the excess phlegm down his tender throat. 

As soon as it hit his unsettled stomach, Jensen knew he was going to puke. He hastily leaned as far over the edge of the couch as he could. 

Jared still had his eyes closed, but he felt Jensen shift suddenly and loosened his grip slightly. “You ok--” 

He was interrupted by a guttural retch that proceeded a loud splattering sound. Jared quickly sat up and guided his boyfriend’s body into a more comfortable position. He called over to Rob asking if he could grab a trash can. 

“It’s okay, Jen,” he soothed as Jensen continued to vomit, “I got ’ya. Just get it up.” 

Rob hurried over with the small trash can from underneath the snack table but hesitated when he approached the couch. Not wanting to cause Jensen any further embarrassment, he handed it over to Jared. 

“Thanks. Can you see if you can find some paper towels?” 

Rob nodded in response to Jared’s question. He cast a sympathetic frown in Jensen’s direction then jogged toward the main doors. 

Jared helped Jensen sit up then positioned the trash can between his boyfriend’s feet. The sick man immediately hunched forward to duck his head closer to the bin. He snorted loudly and spat before spewing more sick. 

“Just breathe, baby. It’ll be over soon,” Jared assured him, one hand gently rubbing his back. 

When his stomach no longer had anything left to expel, Jensen collapsed against Jared’s chest and closed his eyes. He had no desire to see the looks of disgust on the rest of the cast member’s faces. He tried to catch his breath, but it made him cough, which, in turn, aggravated his headache.

Tears gathered in Jensen’s eyes as he buried his face into Jared’s neck. 

“Just wanna go home, Jare… ” 

Jared frowned. Curling protectively around his sick boyfriend, he wished there was something more he could do. 

If they were at home, he could draw Jensen a bath, adding those lavender bath salts his boyfriend refused to admit he liked. Jared would make sure there was a variety of fluids available on the nightstand before placing the quilt Donna sewed on the bed. It usually lived in the guest room, but they borrowed it whenever they were sick. After Jensen got out of his bath, they would snuggle under the covers and watch movies until they fell asleep. 

But here, all Jared could do was try to salvage his boyfriend’s dignity by comforting him in between work stuff. Hide Jensen’s fevered cheeks and paler-than-normal complexion from the fans. Keep an eye on him when they got on stage and make sure he had enough tissues and cough drops to make it through their autograph session tonight. 

Jared turned his head to kiss Jensen’s temple. “Aw, babe... I know you do. But for now, let’s get you cleaned up so you can nap before lunch. Okay?” 

“Wish you could stay with me.” 

“Yeah… but with you down, they’ll want to make sure I show up for the meet-and-greet.” 

When Rob returned, he was accompanied by Richard and Matt. Matt silently began mopping up the puddle on the floor while Rob handed over the roll of paper towels to Jared and Rich took care of the soiled trash can. After they left, Briana knelt down next to the couch with a cup in her hand. Jensen refused to look anywhere but at Jared. He felt utterly humiliated. 

“Here, I thought this might help settle his stomach. Valentina prefers it over ginger ale so I usually have some on hand when traveling,” Briana explained as she handed the cup of Sprite to Jared. 

“Thanks, Bri.” 

“Anytime. Hope he feels better.” 

Jared grimaced, “Me too. Otherwise, the fans are going to get way more than they asked for.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Misha Collins was on a mission. 

“C’ mon, just one more bite?” 

Jensen scowled at him from across the table. His stomach was already trying to reject the two chicken strips and small bowl of fruit Misha forced him to eat. 

“Mish...” he groaned, “I can’t.” 

“Okay. That’s alright,” Misha said, nodding. He nudged the cup in front of Jensen. “Have another drink.” 

Jensen sighed. He turned his head so he didn’t have to see the disappointment in his lover’s gentle blue eyes. “Mish…” 

Misha frowned, reached over to cover Jensen’s hand. “Baby, Jared made me promise to look after you. You’re dehydrated and your cough is worse. If you want to take the medicine, you have to eat.” 

“I did--” Jensen argued. He knew it was weak, but he really didn’t want to try to eat anything else. He felt awful. 

“Jensen. You ate. Yes. But now, you have to keep up your end of the bargain...” 

“I agreed to accompany you to lunch. I never said I was going to partake.” 

Misha rolled his eyes. His lover could be quite stubborn when he wanted to be and that was doubly true when Jensen was sick. “Fine,” he said.

Jensen smiled at him before burying his face in the crook of his arm to smother his cough. The coordinator of the convention, Stephanie, walked up to their table and sat down. 

“Okay, talk to me,” she said, clasping her hands together. “What are we looking at here?” She gestured to Jensen. “Are you going to do the panel? Autographs?” 

Jensen took a sip of water before he answered her. Steph had been with him at the very first Supernatural convention. Since he knew her well, the actor didn’t waste time with flowery language. He told her the truth. 

“Look, Steph, I’m going to try-- But that’s all I can tell you at this point. I think I can manage the panel with Jared, but you’re definitely going to need to find someone to take my place in the duo ops with Misha. I can’t be in that room, Steph, the heat... it’s too much.” 

Although she didn’t look happy about the news, Stephanie accepted it. She knew Jensen wouldn’t back out unless he absolutely needed to. She quickly jotted down what he’d said then texted someone on her phone. A reply came through almost instantly. 

She read the message before addressing Jensen. “Alright. We’ll see if Richard can do the photo ops in your place and have someone on standby in case you need to leave the stage during the main panel this afternoon. As for the autographs…” she blew out a breath, “Jensen, we  _ really  _ need you--” 

Knowing what she was going to say, Jensen held up his hand. “I get it, Steph. I’ll try to get in a nap before dinner so I can make it without falling asleep.” 

She sighed, exchanging a brief look with Misha before she stood. “Okay. I’ll let everyone know about the changes so we can work on refunds and vouchers.” Stephanie turned to Jensen one last time. “Is there anything you need right now? More cough drops or anything?” 

Jensen shook his head, coughing into his fist. Misha placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

Stephanie pursed her lips. “Take care of our boy, Misha. Let me know if anything changes.” He nodded. With one last long look at the sick half of J2, she shook her head and walked back out to the main hall. 

Jensen continued to cough, hacking so hard his face turned red. Concerned, Misha patted him gently on the back. 

The harsh coughing irritated Jensen’s sensitive stomach and he quickly snatched the gently-used napkin off Misha’s plate, bringing it up to his mouth just in time. Grimacing, he carefully lowered the now-thoroughly soiled napkin and folded it to cover his spit-up. 

“Aw, Jen… again?” 

The coughing fit suddenly resumed and Jensen ducked his head, cupping both hands over his mouth. Saliva coated his palms as he struggled to catch his breath. Pain bloomed in his lungs, he clutched at his chest. 

“Jensen?!” Misha cried. His hands hovered just above Jensen’s back, unsure what to do. 

The sick man gasped desperately, his face pinched in pain, tears streaming down his face. When Jensen gagged yet again, he didn’t try to hide it. He wanted air. Needed to breathe. 

“Is he okay?” Someone at the next table over asked. 

Richard was only half-joking when he said, “Jesus, Misha! Is he dying over there?” 

“Should we call for the medic?” 

Everyone looked at Misha for an answer, but he was too focused on Jensen. 

It felt like someone was trying to strangle him, his throat constricted as he struggled to breathe. Jensen doubled over his lap and coughed openly, trying to clear a path for the air to reach his lungs. Vomit splattered onto his jeans. It only granted a short reprieve though, before he continued coughing. 

“Holy shit!” 

“Somebody get him water!” 

Jensen heard voices but couldn’t understand what they were saying.  _ Fuck! He just wanted to breathe! _ Someone crouched in front of him. “Jensen, listen to me-- You  _ have  _ to  _ breathe _ .” 

The deep voice was familiar. He fought through the panic and latched onto the strong arm now holding him steady. 

“That’s right... I’m here. Just try to relax.” 

Jensen focused on Jared’s hand as it smoothed up and down his back. He tried to rein in his erratic breathing, but each time he shuddered and just coughed harder. 

“Okay, let’s try something different...” Jared struggled to keep the panic from his voice. His boyfriend’s face had been red when he first arrived, but now it was pale, with a slight bluish tinge due to the lack of oxygen. 

He placed his hand on Jensen’s chest and rubbed hard on his sternum. At first, it seemed to make the spasms worse, Jensen fighting against the unexpected pressure, but then, after a few minutes, his breathing calmed. 

A few small coughs interrupted his deep breathing and Jensen’s fists clenched. He wanted so badly to  _ stop fucking coughing! _

Jared smoothed Jensen’s hair back, cupped his cheek. “You with me?” 

Once the fit finally ended, Jensen felt dizzy, his head pounding in time with his heartbeat. 

“... Jen?” Jared asked, concerned by the other man’s lack of response. “You okay, baby?”

The intense convulsions caused by Jensen’s coughing fit had shaken up the meager meal he ate and his stomach gave no warning before he pitched forward… showering his boyfriend in his regurgitated lunch. The rest of the room gave an audible gasp then fell silent. 

Jensen was horrified.  _ “Oh my God… Jared… ”  _

Jared flicked his hands to either side then used his semi-clean fingers to remove the liquid from his eyelids. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and spoke, “Can someone please hand me a towel?” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jensen just can't seem to catch a break. 
> 
> And while I'm fairly certain this would never happen in real life, it works for the fic.

After his impressive display of projectile vomiting, Jensen immediately retreated to the men's room. He locked the stall door then sat down on the toilet with his head in his hands. 

He was  _ mortified _ . Throwing up in front of Jared in their home was one thing, but literally  _ showering  _ him with vomit? God, Jensen wished the ground would swallow him up. 

Tears dripped down his face, splattered onto his soiled jeans. Jensen sneered, disgusted. He stood up and unbuttoned his pants, shoved them down and kicked them off.  _ What I would give for a shower right now… _

"Jensen? ‘You in here?" 

Jensen cringed. He didn't want to talk to Misha. He didn't want to be around anyone. 

"Jen?" 

Oh, shit. Jared was with him. Jensen’s breath hitched and he muffled a sob. The footsteps stopped in front of his stall. 

"Aw, baby, don't cry-- It's okay..." Jared soothed as he placed his hand against the closed door. 

Suddenly tired of being coddled, Jensen snapped at his boyfriend. " _ No _ , it's not! I just threw up on you, Jared! Not  _ in front  _ of you but  _ on  _ you!"

Misha settled his hand on Jared's broad shoulder, resting his forehead against his back. He wished they were back at the hotel so they could all just curl up under the covers until Jensen felt better. Instead, they were attempting to coax a very  _ understandably _ upset man out of a bathroom stall because he was supposed to be on stage in twenty minutes. 

Jared felt utterly helpless. He tried again to soothe his boyfriend’s frazzled nerves. "I get that you're upset, but-- "

Jensen rose, unlocked the door before angrily pulling it open. "I'm not  _ upset _ , Jare-- I'm fucking  _ done _ ! I'm not going to go out there just so that I can further embarrass myself in front of a thousand strangers!" 

Misha quietly spoke up, "You signed an agreement, baby…" Jared cringed. That was  _ so _ not the right thing to say… 

Jensen shoved past the two men attempting to placate him to storm over to the sink. " _ Fuck the contract! _ I'm not doing it! I am a  _ grown-ass man _ and I'm making the decision to save whatever dignity _ I have left! _ " 

Jared glanced down at the wadded denim beside his feet and tried to stop his boyfriend. "Jen, wait!" 

It was too late. Jensen flung the bathroom door open and stalked out into full view of the fans wearing nothing but his soiled tee-shirt and underwear. 

Misha shared a look with Jared. Jared pushed a hand through his hair and bent to pick up Jensen’s discarded jeans. 

He blew out a breath, "Well…  _ shit _ ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue the fans going wild...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't as graphic. Mostly just the boys being fluffy (Jared) and snarky (Jensen).

After the introductions, a confused murmur moved through the crowd. Jared grabbed his microphone. _ Let’s get it over with…  _

“Hey, guys! So… as you can probably tell, it’s going to be me and Misha today instead of Jensen.” 

Someone in the audience called out, “Where’s Jensen?” 

Jared frowned as he sat down beside Misha. “Unfortunately, Jensen’s feeling a little under the weather right now so he headed back to the hotel. He’s hoping after he gets some rest that he will be able to do autographs later this evening.

“But for now--” Jared placed his arm across his lover’s shoulders, “--you’re stuck with us.” 

Misha did his best to ignore the large portion of the audience that exited immediately following Jared’s announcement. He knew that they were expecting ‘J2’ not ‘J & M’, but it did sting a little. 

The next forty-five minutes passed by in a blur. Misha did okay, but Jared was a little off. He seemed distracted while answering questions and didn’t crack nearly as many jokes as he normally did. The fans ended up not only disappointed by Jensen’s absence, but also Jared’s lackluster performance. When they were finally pulled off stage, it was almost a relief. 

Rebecca, Jared’s handler for the day, and Misty, Misha’s, were both waiting backstage. The women approached them and rambled off their schedules, but Jared ignored them. He made eye contact with Clif and then headed for the doors. Rebecca called out after him, but Jared kept walking. He and Jensen memorized their schedules, so he knew the next twenty minutes were free.

“Where to?” Clif asked as they strode down the hallway lined with fans. 

Jared gave him a look. “Where do you think?” 

“Right. Hotel it is.” 

In the car, Jared pulled out his phone. No messages. That was probably a good sign, but he couldn’t help but worry about his boyfriend. Jensen was obviously at the end of his rope. 

As soon as the large black SUV pulled up in front of the hotel doors, Jared hopped out. He didn’t wait for Clif before making his way across the lobby and over to the elevators. He jabbed the up button several times, tapping his foot and continuously checking his watch while he waited for it to arrive. 

_ Ding! _

He and Clif-- out of breath after jogging there from the parking lot-- got on along with a few other guests. Jared highlighted the number four then stood at the back of the car. He wasn’t in the mood to chit-chat. All he wanted to do was check on his boyfriend before he had to head back to the convention for his meet-and-greet. 

Jared slid his card through the reader. The green lights flashed. He pushed the lever and entered. 

“Jen?” he called out softly in case Jensen was asleep. 

A loud retch came from the door to his right. Jared sighed. Hopefully, the sick man had gotten at least some sleep… 

He knocked on the door. “Baby? Can I come in?” A groan was his answer.

Jensen didn’t lift his head when Jared walked in. He was too busy trying not to cough. A large warm hand settled on his bare back.  _ God, it felt divine. _ He was freezing due to his fever, but the constant sweating had finally convinced him to strip down to his underwear. 

“Are you feeling  _ any _ better?” Jared asked. 

Jensen snorted. “Not really.” 

“Did you manage to sleep at all? You’re burning up.” 

“Can’t keep the meds down. And uh, yeah. Maybe… half an hour? Then I had to get up to puke and I couldn’t fall back asleep after that.” 

Jared rested his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Poor baby…” 

Jensen sighed heavily, sat back on his heels. He looked at Jared with tired eyes. 

“I don’t know if I can make it, Jare. I’m so fucking exhausted. My throat is killing me and I’m sweating so bad my side of the bed is drenched in it.” Nausea rose and he quickly repositioned himself back over the toilet. 

He dry-heaved a few times then growled,  _ “ I just want to sleep!”  _

Jared smoothed his hand over Jensen’s sweaty hairline. “Think you’re done for now?” 

“God, I hope so...” 

“C ’mon, let’s get you back into bed.” He said, helping his boyfriend off the tiled floor and over to the sink. After Jensen rinsed his mouth and managed a few small sips of water, Jared grabbed a towel and walked him over to the bed. 

He placed the towel over the large wet patch then gestured for Jensen to crawl in. The sick man obliged, curling up on his side. 

Jared checked his watch and cursed, “Dammit--” 

“Baby, I have to get going, but I want you to call me if you need anything, okay?” 

Jensen nodded, his eyes already closed. Jared leaned down to kiss his pale skin. He carded his fingers through the sweaty strands. 

“I won’t be able to come back until after autos, but I’ll try to see if Misha can come to check on you after his duos. Don’t worry about making the autos-- I’ll let Steph know. Try to get some rest, baby. I love you.” 

“Love you too,” Jensen mumbled sleepily. 

Jared smiled and pulled the covers over the sleeping man. He paused at the doorway, looking back once more, wishing he could stay. He reluctantly left. 


	9. Chapter 9

Jared was sure there would be a riot when Stephanie finally announced that Jensen wouldn’t be doing autographs that evening. After all, the attendees had paid a lot of money to stand in line for hours to get both Jared and Jensen’s autographs. Luckily, after a few minutes of careful soothing of the fans ruffled feathers, the angry shouting dimmed to unhappy grumbles. 

There was a collective sigh of relief when he and Clif entered the main auditorium and Jared made sure to smile and wave as they made their way to the back of the room. He nodded at Rebecca then took his seat at the table. 

Feeling bad for the hundreds of people waiting to meet him, Jared really tried to keep his focus on the fans instead of worrying about Jensen. 

“Hi there,” he said as a young girl walked up to the table with an older woman. 

She blushed, waiting for him to accept a stuffed bear from Rebecca. Jared chuckled when he realized the dark brown bear was a replica of the one from Wishful Thinking. 

He smiled at her. “Oh man, I love this episode! And you even got the red ribbon. That’s awesome.” 

The young fan nodded before shyly smiling back at him. “Can you sign his ribbon?” 

“Absolutely.” She took the autographed toy back and two teenage girls took her place. 

“Hi. You guys enjoy the weekend?” 

The taller of the pair-- a blonde dressed in jeans and a red plaid shirt-- shrugged. “I did. She was hoping to see Jensen, though.” 

Jared accepted the magazine handed to him and scrawled his name across Sam’s body. He frowned at the second girl. “Yeah, he was pretty bummed, but you know, you gotta listen to your body.” 

The brunette nodded. “Will you tell him to feel better?” 

Jared nodded. “You got it.” 

The line moved a little slower than normal, with Jared pausing to speak with each fan so by the time the last fans approached the table, he was fighting to stay awake. 

The actor turned away to bury a yawn in his elbow as the last two people in line-- an older couple-- walked up. They were dressed in grey raglan tees and jeans, both sporting the Samulet. 

Jared admired the matching  _ D. Winchester ‘79  _ and  _ S. Winchester ‘83 _ shirts. “Oh, man, I  _ love  _ your guys’ tee-shirts. I walked past that booth earlier and almost bought one myself.” 

“We just couldn’t pass it up. It was too good,” the woman said, smiling as Jared signed her black mug. It had painted headlights on the front and a small license plate with KAZ2Y5 on the back. He had to switch out the black sharpie for the silver one so it would show up. 

“Aw, yes-- That is  _ awesome _ !” Jared chuckled when Rebecca handed him a small wooden figurine. The moose was wearing a plaid scarf while the squirrel riding on it’s back had on a Samulet identical to the couple’s. 

The man, who had been quiet up till then, smiled and said, “Thank you.” 

Jared looked up at him in surprise. “Did you carve this?” 

The man nodded, his wife beaming with pride beside him. 

She wrapped her arm around his. “Jerry loves to carve little things for the grandkids, but this one is just for him. I made the amulet, but he hand-carved everything else.” 

Clif and Rebecca both moved forward to take a look, oohing and aahing while Jared stood up to shake Jerry’s hand. 

“Wow. That is amazing, Jerry.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Do you mind if I take a picture to show Jensen? He’s going to be so disappointed he missed this.” 

Jerry nodded. “Sure.” 

Jared snapped a couple pictures of the figurine then selected the black sharpie. “Where would you like me to sign it at?” 

“I was thinking on the base? Near the moose’s feet?” 

The actor scribbled his name in the selected location then handed it back to Jerry. “That is so cool, man. Thank you both for coming. Totally made my night.” 

The woman protested, “Oh no--Thank  _ you _ ! We love the show. It was such a pleasure to meet you.” She turned to her husband. 

“We’ll definitely have to come back so we can meet Jensen too.” 

Jerry smiled before facing Jared. “Yeah, I’m hoping he will sign it too.” 

Unwarranted guilt crept up Jared’s spine at the hope in the man’s eyes. 

“I can tell you with absolute certainty that he would love to do that. I already know he’s going to be bummed when I show him the pictures.” 

“Well, we look forward to seeing you both next time. Have a good night,” Jerry said before shaking his hand again and leading his wife away. 

“Yeah, you too!” Jared replied. 

After the couple left, Jared gathered up all of his and Jensen’s goodies then made the rounds thanking all of the staff and volunteers for being so incredibly understanding and accommodating. The rest of the cast had dispersed throughout the day so Jared was one of the only few guests remaining. He met up with Stephanie to finish up his (and most of Jensen’s) paperwork, confirm that they would both be attending the next con, and sign tee-shirts a couple of fans had won. It was after midnight when Clif dropped him off at the hotel. 

The room was dark when Jared walked in, only the blue glow from the clock on the tv lighting his way. By keeping one hand on the wall, he managed to navigate without making too much noise. He had refrained from turning on the light since it seemed Jensen was finally catching up on some much-needed rest. He carefully placed the bags of gifts on the long desk then tiptoed over to the bathroom.

Flipping on the light, Jared blinked against the sudden brightness then peeled his sweaty shirt off and shed his jeans. Before peeing, he noticed the seat was still up and there was a damp towel hanging on the rack. Washing his hands, Jared saw the tube of spearmint-flavored toothpaste sitting out on the counter. He had to move Jensen’s toothbrush and deodorant so he could dry his hands off. Leaving the bathroom, Jared felt hopeful that Jensen was feeling a little better at least. 

Jared gently lifted the covers to slide in beside his sleeping boyfriend, but as soon as he’d gotten settled, Jensen rolled over and tucked himself into Jared’s side. 

Jared stilled. ”Sorry, babe. I thought you were sleeping.” 

Now, fully comfortable, Jensen laid his hand on Jared’s chest. He hummed. “I was.” 

“How was it?” he asked. 

Jared draped his arm over him. “It was good...long. Everyone missed you. I brought your goodie bag so you can go through it tomorrow before we leave.” 

“Hm.” 

It was obvious Jensen was already on his way to falling back asleep, but Jared had to know-- “How are you feeling? I saw you took a shower? Brushed your teeth?” 

Jensen snorted softly. “I  _ attempted  _ to brush my teeth-- it didn’t work out. As for the damp towel… well, I uh, spilled…” 

Jared’s eyes were closed, but he creased his forehead. “... _ spilled?”  _

“Yeah, I ordered some soup but... I dropped it. On the floor. And… myself. I used the towel to clean it up.”

“Oh.” Jared couldn’t hide the disappointment in his voice. The scene in the bathroom had had him hoping. “Did you get to at least  _ try  _ the soup?” 

“I had a few spoonfuls. They didn’t stay down, but so far, the crackers I had about an hour ago are. So, small victories?” 

Jared smiled. “Absolutely.” 

He wasn’t exactly sure how, but they’d survived-- making it through a day filled with multiple road bumps and curveballs, an abundance of bodily fluids, and enough embarrassment for a whole lifetime. 

  
_ Small victories, indeed.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a fun one to write! I hope you guys enjoyed it. 
> 
> P.S. The shirts the couple wears are real (I definitely love rocking my '79 shirt) and yes, the autograph line takes *hours* to get through.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are welcome!


End file.
